The sun and its light
by Mikayel0328
Summary: When its time...its time...


The sun and its light

Disclaimer: I Don't own naruto

Sasuke and Sakura-

My expectation and hopes had all become exhausted and dull because of waiting and longing, my love had always wanders through our memories back when we still have you but it always ended up with my common tears and common bitterness. _Thank you_, your words, these was your strong words that still lingers on my head, your words that was still covering my heart. I'm getting used to the cold breeze I get whenever i visit the place where you left me 3 years ago and from there memories play again. Isn't it funny because we can't go along so well? Do I lack at something? As far as I know I don't but I had change for you, physically I had change, for wanting to save you from your anger, from the dark within you, but as always I was hopeless and all I did was to depend on naruto.

This sensibility of mine didn't change, from the first day i saw you, the day we became teammates, the day you left and betrayed this village, and until today, until today…it didn't even change a bit. I'm dying to know what you had been hiding in your heart, I know that your only goal was to kill your brother, it's been engraved deep in your heart, and you completed that goal didn't you? But what else was on your heart? At least let me know…your heart that was covered with dark colors, tell me how to wipe that all away …tell me how to erase all the pain you have been through your entire life, and i will, i will make them disappear like a smoke.

A poison, a dark poison that infiltrates my heart, that poison was you, you alone, even though i know there's a cure, i can't, I just can't cure myself…i'm not afraid to say i love you but i'm scared to death of losing you…i have everything you don't and with that you hated me…but i'm here, were here, your friends that still standing for you, still waiting for you…

Me looking at you emotionless was not me at all, but i am now…fear covered my eyes, i wan't to erase these forming tears, throw them away like an unwanted garbage…I want to erase this image of you, this wrecked image of you, staring at the traces of you while breathing hard, it was awfully painful, i think i'm going to cry, no, i can't look at you like this…i had lived for you…i lived dreaming that one day…one day we can all have an ordinary happy life but that one day won't ever come, not anymore…

I'm so disappointed that you have to go alone, i'm about to cry, for sure this time the liquids on my eyes will escape in no time.

Your name hangs up on my lips. Wait, pause, stop, I wonder if I can save these memories in my head, yes, it will, clearly it will. It's so dark and it's so cold, you're eyes that are looking at me right now, they were even colder from the cold that I could feel, honestly I don't know what to feel, I can't feel anything, I fell helplessly on the ground, my throat is drying up, I want to say your name badly, shout your name like no one shouted before but It was suffocating, the tears I held in escaped like the river of sad tears.

"Sakura" still your voice were cold, no they were colder

I hear you breath faintly, I wonder what you're thinking of, the chances of thinking about me are small but I wish, I wish that it was me that you were currently thinking at the back of your mind.

"are you okay?" and you smiled

That sincere smile doesn't suit you; it doesn't suit you very well, why are you smiling at me? My heart had been smashed by the frantically fluttering sorrow when you asked me how I was. I never ask for you to protect me, I never ask you to butt in and took the blow for me, I never ask you to do that but you did.

I shouted like no one shouted before, the sight of the war is just so freaking horrible, but this was more horrible, the sight of you dying in my eyes was more horrifying than this horrifying war.

I'm not afraid to say i love you one more time or a hundred times, but what am I afraid of? I'm always scared to death of losing you.

You smirked and slowly you were closing your eyes…

That's when I realize that the sun had just lost its light…


End file.
